Most of fruits and some vegetables have seeds, such as balsam pear seeds, Hami melon seeds, watermelon seeds, apple seeds, etc. In most cases, the seeds are not eaten. Generally, the fruit or vegetable is cut into two halves for removing seeds by a hand or a spoon. The size of the spoon is selectable according to the ranges of the seeds. The operation is inconvenient. Thereby the pulp will be dirt and the hand will adhere with pulp. It is inconvenient to clean the hand or spoon. Thereby not all the seeds can be removed effectively.